1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for interconnecting communication devices with power and communication lines. More particularly, the invention concerns a connector module which can be adjustably connected to a work surface for use in connecting telephone and electronically powered devices positioned on the work surface with remotely located power and communication sources.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The interconnection of devices such as lamps, typewriters, adding machines, computers, telephone modems and the like, which are typically used on elevated work surfaces such as found on desks and work tables with remotely located electrical outlets and telephone terminals has traditionally presented substantial safety and wire organization problems. Because electrical power receptacles and telephone jacks are generally wall mounted proximate the floor, the power and communication cables of the electrically powered devices and the telephone randomly extend across the work surface and are then draped downwardly over the edges of the work surfaces. The communication,cables then extend along the floor to one or more of the wall mounted power receptacles and telephone outlets. This arrangement can result in the creation of substantial tripping hazards which can cause both personal injury and equipment damage.
Wire management problems have been exacerbated by the increased use in homes and offices of improved communication systems such as computers, video monitors, modems and complex telephone stations. Accordingly, in recent years work, platforms, such as desks and work tables have been specially designed so as to provide work surface mounted electrical receptacles and telephone jacks. Similarly, recently developed work platforms such as work tables have, on occasion, provided wire management aprons and cable receiving raceways for use in interconnecting electrically powered devices located on the work surface with remotely located communication and power lines.
Additionally, several prior art patents disclose systems for retractably mounting electrical receptacles in work surfaces and the like. Exemplary of such patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,788 issued to Byrne. This patent describes a retractable power center having a rectangular housing which is formed in the work surface. A lower extension is connected to the lower portion of the housing and electrical receptacles are mounted within a manually movable power carriage. A manual application of upward forces on the carriage will cause it to be raised upwardly into an extended operating position which enables the user to energize electrical devices from the receptacles.
A somewhat similar energy center construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,173 also issued to Byrne. This improved system is adapted to be mounted within a furniture component and also comprises a manually operable, extendible and retractable communication terminal center which can accept data lines from devices such as computers and telephones. After proper interconnection of the date lines with the communications center, the terminal center can, if desired, be retracted into a lowered, retracted position.
A common drawback of most of the prior art devices which seek to provide improved cable management resides in the undue complexity of the devices. For example, many of the devices include relatively elaborate means for interconnecting the devices with the furniture component which typically requires substantial modification of the furniture component. Further, once installed, most of the prior art devices cannot be moved relative to the work platform thereby limiting their adaptability to respond to repositioning of the communication devices on the work platform. The thrust of the present invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art wire management devices by providing an elegantly simple, easy-to-use, and highly versatile connector module for use in connecting communication devices with power and communication lines.